Bonding
by Project 0506
Summary: A series of oneshots about Kabuto and Sasuke at Otogakure
1. Bonding

Standard disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the Naruto characters. They are created by Masashi Kishimoto and this author had not part in the creation and ownership of characters used in this story. I am not using this for profit in any way, shape or form...I think that covers everything.

His head, his shoulders, his arms, his back, his abdomen, his legs…especially his legs…hurt like hell…well not hell exactly: he would right now be willing to sell his thirst for revenge if he could trade this pain for hell's flames. He was too tired to stand... but lying down was not the best option either. Contact with anything burned at him. Mentally he weighed his options and decided just to sink down onto the bed and hope that death came swiftly. Sweat drops managed to painfully tear themselves from his pores and splatter onto the rather strange smelling, sickly green sheets. _Damn…when was the last time I cleaned this place? And it's too damn hot…I'll be glad to get away from here…_

Footsteps sounded in the corridor outside and a soft tap on the door announced dinner. The Uchiha winced. The knocking felt like someone had just taken a shuriken and was repeatedly bashing his brains in. "Just leave it there…" he growled softly. There was another quiet noise as the plate was put down and the figure walked away. _Should I go for the food? Like hell…I'm not going to get up. Should have asked him to bring it inside. Then again, I don't really want anyone to see me like this. I should eat. I'll need the energy. To hell with it all. I'm just going to lie here. If I'm lucky they'll find my body before it starts to decay. So…damn…tired…_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Enter." Orochimaru glanced up briefly as Kabuto entered with his dinner. "Just put it down somewhere. I'll get to it in a minute. Incidentally Kabuto-kun, you are released from your regular duties for the rest of the evening."

"Thank you sir. Training went well?"

Orochimaru chuckled. "Better than I hoped. He has matured quite quickly. Unfortunately training will be canceled for the next few days. It would seem that in my excitement I got a little carried away. Sasuke-koi seemed to be in quite a bit of pain when we returned. Oh, before I forget, another of the subjects has developed…interesting abilities. Apparently he has acute hearing that can pick up sounds from a mile or two away and can focus on a single particular sound. I want to test the full range in the morning. Be prepared to begin at sun-up."

Kabuto bowed and left.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back in the hall he lost himself in thought.

_Sasuke-KOI? Does he want Sasuke-kun as a container or as a sex toy? What will he do when he is IN Sasuke-kun's body?_ Kabuto shook his head as if to remove the unhealthy thoughts. As if inhabited by individual wills, his feet took him back along the corridor to the Uchiha's room. _Sasuke-kun is injured. So what? He's been injured before…and he didn't come to the medical center. That means that his injuries weren't all that serious. I really don't need to check up on him…right?_ He found himself standing outside the young Uchiha's door. He hesitated, knowing exactly how cranky the boy could be when his rest was interrupted. Kabuto's foot accidentally kicked something. The plate tipped over, spilling its contents across the drab gray of the hall. _He didn't come for his dinner?_ The sound Nin sighed. _It's now or never_… He shoved open the door and stepped in.

No fire jutsu or glaring Sharingan greeted him. In fact, the boy didn't even stir. Cautiously, the silver-haired boy approached the bed. "Sasuke-kun?" No answer. He noticed the reddened skin. _First degree burns…possibly second degree in some areas. Purple swelling around ankles and shoulder joints…could be dislocated. Don't like the coloring and angle of that wrist: bet it's broken. Minimal blood in the hair…definitely a head injury, most likely just a large swelling that cracked slightly. If it was a direct wound it would be bleeding more profusely. He's got a thick skull …_ Kabuto gently pried open the unconscious boy's eyes and sighed in relief. _No concussion. I probably should treat him…even though he stubbornly insists to take care of his own injuries. He's not going to be happy when he wakes up._ Kabuto glanced around the room in distaste. "This is disgusting…" he muttered. "I'm not working in a dump like this." Somewhere in the back of his mind he could hear Orochimaru's voice call him spoiled. "I'll have to move him…at least it will protect him from Orochimaru-sama until he can defend himself…"

With his mind made up, the older boy managed to roll Sasuke over and pick him up bridal-style. The Uchiha was almost as tall as Kabuto himself. Slowly, the dark eyes cracked open.

"W-what the hell…K-Kabuto?" His eyes closed once more and his head fell towards the medic's shoulder. Silently Kabuto thanked Kami-sama for small mercies. With the younger boy's forehead resting on his neck, Kabuto carried him out of the revolting hellhole he called a room. Silently he made a note to have the servants burn all the linen while the Avenger was asleep. Sasuke moaned quietly. _Damn Orochimaru-sama, what the hell did you do to him?_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was the comfortable coolness that woke him. All over his body his screaming skin relaxed beneath the water. _WATER?_ His eyes shot open, and sure enough, he sat in a bathtub filled with water…and from the smell of it, healing herbs. Where the hell was he?

He glanced to the side in time to see a silver-haired young man shove a load of blue and white clothes into a furnace. The Uchiha fan cackled in the flames.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO MY CLOTHES!" Kabuto looked up.

"Oh, you're awake." Sasuke sunk further down in the water.

"Answer me, damn it!"

"They were filthy. And I'm almost sure I saw fleas. I understand that revenge is your top priority, but hygiene shouldn't have to suffer. Are you feeling better?"

Sasuke scowled, but its effects were downsized by the fact the he was desperately trying to hide his naked form. "Let's see, I fell unconscious in my own room, fully dressed. I wake up in someone else's room, completely naked, and see them burning my clothes. NO I'M NOT ALRIGHT DAMN IT!" Kabuto ignored him. "Damn you! You mean to tell me that you went poking around my body while I was out cold? Are you gay or something?" The older boy's glasses shimmered in the light.

"I might be, I might not. Do you have a problem with homosexuals Sasuke-kun?"

"Only the ones that strip me while I'm unconscious." The medic chuckled. Frankly, Sasuke didn't see what was so funny.

"Rest assured then Sasuke-kun. I'm not gay. If anything, I'd be asexual."

"You're joking…"

"Nope, did it myself." He tossed up a scalpel and caught it. "You had first and second degree burns, thus the burn bath. You dislocated a few joints, quite an impressive number of bruises I might add. You've a nasty bump on your head, nothing to worry about just don't mess with it. And lucky for you, your wrist isn't broken, just badly sprained. Orochimaru-sama has a disturbing habit of leaving his students wishing he had just raped them and dumped their bodies. You're on pain medicine right now but it should wear off in a few hours. I can't risk a stronger one without knowing if you have any allergies, so you'll just have to deal with it." He handed Sasuke a bottle. "Since you're too squeamish to let me put this on for you, you'll have to do it yourself. It will work with the water."

"Tell me something, is there any reason why this had to be done in your room? Last time I checked, we had a medical center."

"Much too risky Sasuke-kun. That'd be the first place he'd look for you. You really think Orochimaru-sama would pass up a chance to have his Sasuke-koi completely helpless? You might not like what he would do…seeing as though you already said you hated gay men who undressed you while you were asleep." Kabuto waited for a few seconds. "Well?"

"Well what?"

"Aren't you going to thank me for saving your virginity?"

"Go to hell, pervert." Sasuke ignored him and set about applying the cream to the more painful of the injuries. "Stop staring at me."

"Sorry, you remind me of my little brother. He was killed in the war…"

If there was even an ounce of chakra left in his body, he would have activated the Sharingan. As it was, he had to settle for a tired glare. "I am not your brother."

The medic shrugged. "Whatever. Hurry up with that." He gestured to a white hakama. "When you're done, get out and get dressed."

"I. Am. Not. Wearing. Your. Clothes."

"Suit yourself. I did burn your clothes, you know. If you really want to run around naked, it's not my problem."

"Get me a change of clothes from my room."

"Sorry Sasuke-**_dono_**, but those were burnt too. Even your clean clothes smelled."

"WHAT!" Only the pain medicine's sedating effect kept him from leaping at the medic's throat, naked or not. "You BURNT…."

"Yes. Are you finished now?" Water splashed over the sides of the wooden tub as the black-haired boy childishly crossed his arms.

"I'm not getting out if you're in here."

Kabuto sighed. "Brat. I'm a medic nin…you don't have anything I haven't seen before. In fact, I'll tell you, I've seen much better looking than yours."

"GET OUT!"

"Brat…" He slammed the door for good measure. Under normal circumstances he would have been a bit more wary of the Sharingan user…but this wasn't exactly normal. Soon enough the doorknob turned, and an unsteady Sasuke tottered out, actually wearing the hakama. Kabuto noted that the boy also went rifling through his drawer and stole a shirt. "Where exactly are you going?"

"My room." Sasuke deadpanned.

" 'fraid that's not possible. It's being fumigated."

"…I will kill you once I can see straight."

"The Aburame clan would be terrified of that room Sasuke-**_dono_**. You will have to stay here since no other rooms are available…of course if you want to stay with Orochimaru-sama, it's fine with me."

"You DAMN PERVERT…"

"I told you, any interest I have in you would be purely fraternal."

Sasuke's eye's bulged. "I AM NOT YOUR BROTHER…" he winced as the noise accosted his aching head.

"Whatever. I wouldn't do that too often. You'll give yourself a migraine." The Avenger found himself unable to pull away as the medic pulled him back into the room, his strength sapped from training. "If it makes you feel any better I'll sleep on the floor. I'd put you there but it'd only make things worse. Get some rest." Kabuto pulled a pillow and spare sheet out of a closet and set it up by the door.

"Oi Kabuto, why is your room so…feminine?"

Kabuto scowled. "Its not feminine. If it had pink or rainbows or a princess bed or pictures of horses then I'd say it was feminine. This is merely clean and furnished. Its called comfort, Sasuke-**_dono_**. _I_ don't hoard every cent I get, unlike you."

"Pervert."

"Brat."

Sasuke closed his eyes and tried to relax in the large, soft bed. Maybe his room could use a little airing out…and a new mattress. The large blanket hugged him close. Yes…he could definitely get used to this kind of comfort. Maybe he _should_ use some of his money…

He shuddered with a sense of unease. He opened one eye and found Kabuto staring at him from across the room.

"What?"

"Just thinking…why do you remind me so much of Denai? You don't look anything alike…"

"I'm not your brother!"

"Whatever."

Sasuke rolled over and wrapped himself in the blanket. "Damn pervert…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Orochimaru smirked at his student. "Sasuke-kun! Haven't seen you around. Where have you been hiding?" Sasuke managed to keep his curiosity out of his face. _I thought Kabuto told Orochimaru everything!_

"Recuperating. Had to find another room for a few days." He glared over at Kabuto. "SOMEBODY decided to fumigate my room while I was unconscious."

"Kabuto-kun tends to be a bit…spoiled. He's more than slightly obsessive." The medic chose to ignore both men.

"Orochimaru-sensei, I need another day. It appears all my clothes were…burnt. I need new ones."

Orochimaru gave his consent and the Uchiha left.

"So Kabuto-kun…where did you hide him?"

Kabuto looked up, an expression of innocence plastered across his face. "Orochimaru-sama, I was just following your orders. You did tell me to see to his well-being, right?"

"You fumigated his room?"

"There was something living it…several somethings in fact." He shuddered. "It couldn't be healthy."

"And his clothes?"

"Orochimaru-sama…one of them moved…on its own…"

"Ah my Kabuto-kun, I have spoiled you. Let me tell you a little something about Sasuke-koi. You see, I expected this. He has been a loner for a good part of his life, but his nature is one that seeks…proximity. When he was younger it was his brother. Then the brat Uzumaki became a sort of replacement brother. Now there's you. But tell me, you wouldn't happen to be trying to steal Sasuke-koi, would you?"

"No sir, he merely reminds me of my brother."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Don't you think you've caused enough damage?"

Kabuto shook his head. "I have to make sure you don't fill your room with garbage…" He looked around. Apparently Sasuke had decided not to go with the mere necessities this time. There was even a rug on the floor and blankets on the bed. "Much better." Something caught his eye and a small black dot scurried for cover. It wasn't fast enough. Instantly Kabuto was on top of it. He whipped out a can of insecticide he had brought with him (just in case) and emptied the whole bottle on the offending cockroach.

"Damn…you…you couldn't just…step on it…"

He ignored the boy. "Alright, this room is suitable. You'll have to air it out before you can sleep here tonight. By the way, I want my clothes back."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

For the first time in two days, Kabuto had his room to himself. It was much too late to go on a cleaning frenzy, so he had to make do with his bed smelling like Sasuke. It wasn't an unpleasant smell…but it was strange. And quite frankly, Kabuto despised having his room smell of someone else. The boy rolled over. Then rolled over again. Damn, everything was so uncomfortable. So he was spoiled, so what?

He sat up with a sigh. He wasn't going to get much sleep tonight. His ears picked up a muffled cry. _Sasuke…_his room was just down the hall. He was having another nightmare…damn, as if it wasn't already hard enough to sleep, the brat had to be making noise too? Kabuto pulled the pillow over his head but it did little other than smother him with the scent of Sasuke and the shampoo he had used to get the blood out of the unconscious boy's dark hair.

"Damn it, damn it, damn it." He sat up. He'd have to do something.

xxxxxx

Sasuke was finally able to tear himself out of the terror of dreams. Slowly he awoke to find himself wrapped in strong arms. _Itachi…Itachi always comforted me when I had nightmares…no. Itachi killed everyone. I hate him. Then who the hell is this?_

"Kabuto, if that's you I swear I'll kill you."

"Sorry Sasuke-**_dono_**. I can't sleep with all the noise you were making in here. I had to do something and you would neither shut up nor wake up. At least this way you were quiet."

Sasuke shoved him away. "Don't touch me, pervert."

"Too damn late, brat." It was then Sasuke noticed the bandage on his forehead. Kabuto saw his questioning look. "You clawed yourself in your sleep. I guess it's a reaction to the medicine I gave you. It's pretty common for sedatives to affect dreams. You alright?"

"Fine." Sasuke muttered and plopped back down. "Get out of my room." He heard no retreating footsteps. He was about to hurl a kunai when he felt a sharp poke in his ribs. "What...do...you...want?"

"Move over."

"WHAT?" He growled.

"Come on brat, move over. You'll go back to sleep and have nightmares from the sedatives. You'll make a hell of a lot of noise and I'll be awake all night listening to you." He poked him again, causing him to shift slightly. "I used to do this all the time when my brother was scared…"

"One: I'm NOT scared. Two: I'm Not Your Little Brother." Kabuto squeezed in next to him and he was forced to roll over.

"Whatever." He settled down and pulled his sheet over himself.

"I will kill you…in the morning." Sasuke yawned.

"Shut up and sleep brat."

"Stop treating me like your little brother!"

"SLEEP BRAT!" Sasuke grumbled, much too weary to kill the medic now. He'd wait 'til morning. He gripped his kunai under his pillow and smirked sadistically._ Yesss…morning…_

"Damn pervert…" Sasuke drifted off to sedative-induced sleep, thinking of all the ways he could kill the boy whose back his forehead now rested on.

Kabuto heard when the younger boy's breathing became even and felt the head against his back. This time, no nightmares tormented the Uchiha. _When this drug wears off he'll try to kill me. Wonder where I can find memory adjusting herbs_? Soon the medic also began to drift to sleep. The last thing he remembered was glancing over his shoulder at the sleeping boy.

"Brat…"


	2. Why Do You Smile?

He was not blind.

He saw every glance. He noted every word that was uttered a little closer to the ear than was necessary. He wondered at every slip that brushed a hand down further than normal, and every finger that lingered just a moment too long. His eyes narrowed at every shudder caused by a stray breath caressing an unwilling neck.

Sasuke was not blind. And frankly, Kabuto puzzled him.

How could he smile?

The dark-haired boy leaned against the drab, cold walls of the Otogakure medical center. His arms were folded and his eyes closed to slits: a perfect depiction of utter boredom. In truth, nothing in the room escaped his notice. One couple in particular, had his rapt attention.

Orochimaru leaned forward to get a better look at whatever interesting point Kabuto found on the latest test subject. One hand rested on his shoulder. Chest pressed lightly against the medic's back, Orochimaru chuckled darkly at whatever it was Kabuto had just said. The snake sannin didn't notice the muscle that tightened in the boy's neck; all he could see was the smile he wore. The smile that only Sasuke seemed to notice was forced.

"Bored Sasuke-kun?" Came the silky voice that struck terror into even the bravest hearts. Sasuke merely grunted in response. "Oh, don't worry. We'll be training in just a moment. Kabuto, alert me if there are any changes."

"Yes Orochimaru-sama. Sasuke-kun... you should be careful. I don't have time to piece you back together today."

"...hn." His voice was joking, but there was a glint in his eye that told Sasuke he was completely serious. Damn. Orochimaru was in one of _those _moods ...this was going to _hurt_.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Crap..." Sasuke spat up blood for the second time in less than twenty minutes. All common sense told him to the sick bay first. His arm was definitely broken, and waiting would only make it worse. Plus he had no idea what the hell was wrong with him internally but it couldn't be good. Yet some part of him could just imagine Kabuto's face if he came in looking like this. Last time he was wounded, Kabuto attacked him with a scalpel for getting blood all over the just-cleaned floor. That was the way the crazy medic worked: wound the patient first, clean up later. Sasuke was NOT in the mood to put up with that boy's annoying chittering about cleanliness. So to keep the peace, the Uchiha took a shower first... and was now fully regretting it. Childishly he scrubbed mercilessly at the back of his neck.

The warm water was comforting, and it wasn't long before he was drifting off into the memory of earlier that day.

flashback

_Sasuke rolled over when he heard footsteps approaching, hoping to subliminally discourage his sensei. He was allowed half an hour of rest during their training, and he didn't want to waste it on discussion, which inevitably the snake sannin wanted. Kami-sama, what he wouldn't give for the silent 'fight 'til you drop' days! Orochimaru was either completely oblivious, or ignored the hint altogether. He dropped next to the boy. A second later Sasuke tensed, feeling cold fingers touch his neck. Damn him. How the hell did Kabuto put up with this? And worse, pretend to like it? He tried to shrug off the hand in vain. His efforts were rewarded with a scratch, probably accidental, but with Orochimaru it was hard to tell. A tiny trickle of blood slid down his neck and he stilled. Inside rage boiled._

_"So tell me Sasuke-kun, what do you see when you look at him?" _

_"What?"_

_"Kabuto, when you look at him, I want to know what you see." Orochimaru practically hissed. "I saw you watching him earlier. Let's just say I'm curious. What do you see?"_

_"... I wasn't watching him."_

_"So, you were watching me then?" He chuckled. "Don't try to fool me boy. Men have died for less than that." _

_Several moments passed and the silence stretched. "...a question."_

_"You see a question? Is that all?"_

_"...yes."_

_"And just what question would that be?"_

_"You said you'd show me a new jutsu today."_

_"It's that important that you would sacrifice ten minutes of your precious rest time so you do not have to answer? Suit yourself, but you may very well regret it."_

end flashback

Regret? This was way past regret.

The light in the medical center was much brighter than out in the hall. Kabuto kept it that way on purpose. The common thought was that it was for optimum visibility, but Kabuto had confessed one day that the split second in which the intruder was blinded was more than enough time to kill him should he prove a threat. Since then, that second of blindness made Sasuke more than slightly uneasy.

"Can I help you?" He ignored the cheerful chirp and surveyed the room. "Uchiha-san?"

"Where's Kabuto?" More of a demand than a question.

"He's preparing for his mission. I am his assistant. If you need medical attention…"

"No." Sasuke turned to leave.

"Um… the brown-haired assistant nervously adjusted his glasses. "Should I tell him you stopped by to see him?" He seemed to whither under the boy's glare. "I'm guessing that's a 'no'."

Sasuke stormed out. _Che…pathetic. Kabuto would never cringe like some weakling…_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_I'm going to kill him. I don't care who it is. If it's the time of morning I think it is, then the bastard outside my door is going to die slowly in incredible pain._

Sasuke pushed himself up with a stifled groan and flung open the door.

"…You look horrible."

He snarled, Sharingan activated. "Is there some reason why you're waking me up at Kami-knows what hour? Or do I really need to use you as target practice…"

Kabuto shoved him aside and came in. "Just got back. You should have let Hideki-san look at you. Let me see your arm." Kabuto clucked disapprovingly for no other reason than to aggravate the younger boy. "You fixed it yourself…again…better this time, but still a poor job. My newest trainee could have done better. Hold still…"

Sasuke's closed eyes were the only outward sign of pain. He could hear the snap of bone as Kabuto deftly broke his arm and then re-set it. "You could save yourself a lot of pain if you'd just be co-operative. How many times to I have to tell you to let a medic fix you?" Kabuto's hands glowed as he passed them over the rest of Sasuke's body.

"Are you finished?"

"The medical work? Yes. The lecture, not even close."

Sasuke plopped down on the bed and rolled over to face the wall. "Then wake me up when you're finished."

"Ha, Ha, very funny, you ungrateful brat." The silver-haired boy stared at him for a few moments before continuing quietly. "You're going to kill yourself before you can avenge your clan you know. I heard you even came down there today and Hideki offered to heal you. Why didn't you let him?"

"I don't trust him."

"You don't trust anybody. Give me a better reason."

"…He was annoying."

"You say I'm annoying too, but you let me heal you."

"…he's not you."

For just a moment, Kabuto was speechless. Slowly understanding dawned on him. "And they say I'm spoiled… alright Sasuke-kun, have it your way. I'll personally see to all of your medical needs... wait a minute, what the..." He yanked down Sasuke's collar. "What's this?" Just below the seal the skin was swelling. "Snake venom?"

"I've already taken out the poison. It's fine."

"Sasuke." Sasuke turned to look at him, surprised by the anger in his voice. "Did Orochimaru touch you?"

"...what?"

"'Accidents' like these only happen with his slu...never mind that. I want to know, did Orochimaru touch you?"

"...does it matter? He touches you all the time."

Kabuto snarled, and with strength he didn't know he had, he hauled the Uchiha up and slammed him against the wall. "TELL ME, dammit!"

"What would you do about it? Kill Orochimaru?"

Kabuto sighed, and slowly his fingers loosened, allowing Sasuke to slip to the floor. "Of course, you're right. I lost myself for a moment." He turned and walked to the door.

"Why?" Kabuto paused. "Why do you smile if it bothers you so much? Why do you let him touch you and not do anything about it?" Sasuke refused to look up at him. He sat on the edge of the bed.

"You said it yourself, what can I do? At first it made me extremely angry, then it became more annoying. I never got used to it. In fact, if truth be told, I utterly resent it, now more than ever. After a while I guess you just have to learn to smile and bear it. I am loyal to Orochimaru-sama, and would never betray him. Sometimes I just... forget about it. Get some rest. And Sasuke-kun, I still want you to tell me if anything happens." Skilled fingers circles the swelling, directing chakra inwards. Almost immediately the pain disappeared, the gentle touch soothing the skin. "I guess in a freakish sort of way, I do care what happens to you."

"...pervert."

"You know exactly what I mean Sasuke."

"...I still think you're a pervert."

"Back to that again brat?" Kabuto smirked at the half-hearted grunt. He stayed there, hand resting lightly on Sasuke's back until his breathing became even. "Don't worry..." Kabuto whispered to the sleeping boy. "I won't let anyone hurt you." _I can't. I can't let someone take my little brother away from me again..._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You told me to treat it like a real battle! In real combat he'd be dead!" Orochimaru ignored the boy's outburst.

"I told you to treat it like a real battle. You need to kill instantly. In real combat that would have hit slightly below your mark. Your opponent would die, but not before having enough time to aim a final blow. What good is a dead opponent if you are dead yourself?" Sasuke scowled. "You want to earn the Kusanagi, do you not? Do it again."

Without another word of protest, Sasuke fell into formation, rapidly forming ten seals in sucession. Chakra flowed into his katana. He rushed at the target, bringing the sword down at the last moment. Blinding electricity surged from the sword, destroying the target and decimating half the training area. Orochimaru sighed.

"This is why we don't train indoors. But yes, you have the idea; let your anger fuel you." Sasuke sank to the floor, completely drained of all energy and struggling to catch his breath. "You need to have better control, wasting all your energy on a single blast will not help you in battle. You will need to learn to conserve. Focus on accuracy, not utter annihilation. Your problem is you still don't think, you act."

Orochimaru's shadow loomed almost threateningly over him. The snake sannin knelt so they were at eye level. "Why do you think I made you practice that attack for sixteen hours?"

"To improve my control over my chakra. To show that brute strength won't win battles."

"Good..." he hissed. "You are learning..." Sasuke stiffened when he felt Orochimaru's hand on his face. Exhaustion was setting in, and his muscles had taken this very moment to go on strike.

"What the hell?"

"You've got lovely eyes, Sasuke-koi..." Sasuke tried to pull away, but found his shoulder firmly grasped in the sannin's hand. "It was your eyes I first noticed: the fire in them, the anger..."

"Let me go!" The hand slipped down his face and over his neck.

"The next thing I saw was your body... you were strong, yet your body seemed so delicate..."

"Sasuke-kun! What the hell is wrong with you? Are you _TRYING_ to catch Meningitis! This is a small area and it spreads easily! I told you! Quarantine for at LEAST twenty four hours!" An enraged Kabuto barged into the practice room, but skidded to a stop when he saw his sempai. "Orochimaru-sama, my apologies. I didn't realize you were here."

"What is this about Kabuto?"

"Sir, that boy breaks bones almost daily, but still tries to hide from a tiny injection! I gave him the vaccine today and told him he'd need the next shot. When I went back, he was gone. He keeps doing this. Please Orochimaru-sama, if you order him, he has to obey." Orochimaru glanced down at the glaring boy.

"Sasuke-kun, stop aggravating Kabuto. Go get your shot."

"Thank you sir." Kabuto bowed, then grabbed the boy and literally dragged him out of the training area.

The moment they were out of earshot Sasuke jerked away. "Kabuto...?"

"Wait." At his door, Kabuto turned to leave. "You have a day to yourself. Do whatever you want, just don't leave your room. I'll bring your food later."

"Why are you doing this?"

Kabuto smiled and walked away. "Just because I smile and bear it, doesn't mean you should have to."

Sasuke watched him go in more than a little puzzlement. Kabuto was definitely a question, and he wasn't sure if anyone would really have the answer.

_A/n: here it is people, the second oneshot. Lot's of people have emailed me to continue, and I kind of liked the idea. I have no clue when the next is coming...I plan to update ADDetective next._


	3. Chess

Who knows how long he stood there watching? His hands lay at his side unmoving; he had too much control to let them tremble. Something was wrong. Maybe he was sick? This wasn't like him at all. He had done this hundreds, if not thousands of times before. It was routine now. Sometimes he even did ten or twelve a week. So why was this one bothering him?

"You kill people a lot don't you?"

Kabuto showed no signs of being startled. "Yes."

"You don't find that weird? I mean, you are a doctor right?"

"… technically, yes."

"So it really doesn't bother you that you're murdering me?"

"No."

"Liar." The boy settled back as comfortably as he could on the operating table. "Well in case you're wondering, it really doesn't bother me."

"… oh."

Ryumaru glared up at the medic. "That was a well thought out conversation opener! The least you could do is pretend to be even slightly interested!"

"Hm?"

"You're supposed to ask me why. Then I launch off into my life story and right before the really interesting part I say 'well enough about me, what about you?' then surprised, you let your guard down. Then you tell me your life story. We become fast friends and you either sneak me out, or, in a fit of nobility, I refuse to let you risk you life for me and I die here so you don't get in trouble. Either way, your heart is touched and you turn from evil. That's the way it's supposed to go! Don't you read?"

"Medical journals…"

"Damn, you are dull." The silver haired medic didn't respond. Instead he concentrated on the charts tacked to the shelf behind the bed. Ryumaru stretched and yawned loudly, his shock of orange hair flopping forward into his eyes.

"…you shouldn't be able to move…"

"Yeah well, it hurts like hell. But hey, I'm used to pain."

"Ah."

"What the hell is wrong with you!" His green eyes snapped in irritation. "That's the second conversation opener you brushed off! Don't you want to know why I've got immunity to pain?"

"Not particularly. I don't care much for conversation."

"So you don't care much for your patients either?"

"No."

The talkative boy sighed. "Well fine, since you're not going to talk, I will. I was lying. I just don't feel like sniveling like a girl, that's all. There's really not much interesting about me. Hell, the most interesting thing that ever happened to me is dying now, ironic isn't it?" Politely he waited for an answer, knowing he wasn't going to get one. "My family was pretty typical. Parents both farmers, both still alive in fact. My father never abused my mother or any of us kids. Mother was always there with just the right soft word to dry any tear. And nobody could make anko like kaa-san! My big sister always claimed I was an annoyance, but during harvest when kaa-san was out late, Yura was always the one tucking us in at night. My grandfather was a shinobi long ago, so he taught all of us how to bend chakra and do basic jutsu. You wouldn't believe how fast a couple of shadow clones can get planting done. How I got here? Well I went out just wandering around pretty far from my house. It started raining hard and in a few minutes the river overflowed, so I was stuck. Some oto-nin were passing and I didn't even last five seconds. Then Wha la! I'm here."

He looked around. "Were you even listening?"

Kabuto put down his file, smothering a growl. "No."

"Oh. Okay then….what's your name?"

"Look, I have important paperwork to do. If you'd be so kind as to keep quiet, it would be greatly appreciated."

"Oh." Several seconds passed and Ryumaru began to fidget restlessly. "I'm Yami Ryumaru by the way. Supposedly our family escaped Yamigakure before it was destroyed a hundred years ago. Pretty much all the village secrets died with the people, although my sister can still create shadow needles."

"You talk too much."

"And you don't talk enough. Hey, I know. We can play chess!"

After years of working with Orochimaru, very few people had the ability to unnerve Yakushi Kabuto. But this boy… all Kabuto wanted to do right now was get a firm handle on his neck and squeeze until even he couldn't talk. But for some reason, he had yet to kill him. His fingers clenched and unclenched at his side, trying to decide exactly how to explain strangulation marks to Orochimaru-sama.

"Well? You play chess?" Fleetingly Kabuto wondered if Orochimaru would really mind having Sasuke try out some moves on this boy. He needed a living target after all… "Um… hello? I'm dying here. The least you can do is let me enjoy the last couple of moments of my life… unless you're afraid I'll beat you."

"Goading will not work… however I will play, IF AND ONLY IF you SHUT UP!"

Ryumaru grinned. "You've got a deal Medic-kun."

"…Medic-kun?"

"Well you won't tell me your name."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It didn't take long to locate a chessboard. If truth be told, Kabuto quite enjoyed playing. If his opponent wasn't quite so annoying he might have actually been glad to find someone to play against.

"You are controlling and manipulative."

Kabuto's brow furrowed in confusion. "What?"

Ryumaru pointed to his first three moves. "My main priority is to try to attack as many pieces as I could to weaken your side, since I'm the kind of person who likes to charge in head first… that's why I never win. You on the other hand, tend to want to control the board and manipulate my pieces where you want them. Which is good for chess; that means you'll win. But it sucks for a personality."

For a moment light from the ceiling reflected off his glasses and hid his eyes. A chilling smile that didn't reach his eyes crossed his face. "Then doesn't that mean I'd be more likely to succeed in life as well?"

"Ambitions, yes. But you'll be pretty lonely."

"Good."

Kabuto easily detected the other's trembling fingers as he made his next move. "So you don't have anybody you care about?"

"No." Kabuto captured a pawn.

"Not even one person?"

"No."

"You know, you always adjust your glasses so people can't see your eyes when you're lying."

"And your fingers twitch when you lie."

The orange haired boy blinked at him, then burst out into laughter. "Alright! You got me! I'm no farm boy. I'm a chuunin …"

"From Iwagakure, I know. You have old scars on your feet that are identical to scars received during Iwa genin training. Konoha and Suna genin both wear shoes during training."

"So," Ryumaru took a bishop, "you knew all along."

"I'm a medic." Another pawn.

"The infamous Yakushi-san. I never did get your first name though."

"Good."

"So, who is that special person you lied about not having? Orochimaru?"

"No. Checkmate."

"What! How…" Sure enough, his king was cut off by a queen and a rook. "No way!"

"You talk too much instead of paying attention."

"Rematch! I'm white this time."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

You think I'm blind…you think I don't see the way your hand tremble when you make a move. You think I know when you sigh in frustration and throw yourself back, that it's really because it hurts too much to sit up. You think I don't understand that when your eyes narrow to contemplate a move, that it's because you lack the strength to keep them open. You think I'm blind…

"What are you doing?"

"It's part of the experiment. Hold still." A needle slid slowly into Ryumaru's arm.

"So what's this one supposed to make me do, sprout wings?"

"…hn…"

The chuunin managed a small smile as the pain slowly faded from his body. "Just when I think I've figured you out, you turn around and surprise me."

"…check."

"Wha? You little… give me painkillers and then move while I'm distracted!" He glared and moved a rook between his king and Kabuto's queen. "Your move."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They played for over an hour, Ryumaru losing every game. "You're either really good at … this… or I'm worse…than I remembered…" He doubled over, coughing. His shoulders jerked violently as blood flew from his mouth.

"You lasted longer than expected."

"How… sentimental. What can I say… I'm a trooper…So doc, how…much time do…I have?"

"Two minutes."

"Kabuto?" Sasuke cast odd glances between the medic, the chuunin and the chessboard. "What the hell?"

"Did you need something Sasuke-kun?"

"…I'm bored."

"Oh…" Ryumaru's eyes widened in recognition as he looked back and forth between the two. He smiled weakly at Kabuto. "I think I see now…" His laugh was cut short by a second bout of coughing. "…I see now… why you lied about him Kabuto-_kun_. I'll bet… Orochimaru would be upset…"

"…what is he ranting about Kabuto?"

"You know, you should watch what you say Iwa-nin."

"Or what? You'll…kill me?" Ryumaru dropped the ivory piece he was holding. His eyes became hazy and out of focus. The medic leaned over to check his vitals, only to find his arm locked in a vise-like grip. Sasuke tensed, ready to fight, but Kabuto waved him back. "You know…" the chuunin whispered, "you know…you'll have to hang on to him. Orochimaru… has a habit of taking someone's special person away… you're going to have to…protect him…if you want to keep him."

"…I know."

"That's good…to hear. Who knows… you might just …become something good…" The thin fingers loosened and the hand fell away.

"Is he dead?"

"…hai." Out of curiosity more than anything else, Sasuke picked up the chess piece and placed it on the board where his Sharingan had told him the iwa-nin was intending to put it.

"Was that going to be his move?"

"Hai. What about it?"

Kabuto eyed the board impassively before turning back to cataloguing and bagging the body. "He would have won…"

The young Uchiha snorted. "Pathetic. Dying right before finishing."

"You play chess Sasuke-kun?"

"…it's a game for old fools."

"I suppose it is."

"You seem to enjoy it."

"Aw, jealous Sasuke-kun?"

"Che."

The silver-haired boy wheeled the body out on a gurney to storage for later examination. He came back moments later to find Sasuke glaring at the board. He had set up all the pieces the way the instructions had shown. "What the hell are you supposed to do with these things anyway?"

Although the rest of his face remained emotionless, a smile shone in the medic's eyes. "You see, it's a game of strategy…


End file.
